winxfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Musa's Outfits
This is the page for all of Musa's official outfits. Season 1 Sparks Suit Musa's Sparks suit is the same as the other Winx girls-dark blue coat, pants and knee high boots. White fur lines the coat and hood. Dance: Formal Musa's dress,It is a kimono-style ensemble composed of a pair of wide-legged pants in a fuschia color with red trimming at the end. Her shirt is inverted of these colors, with it being a red, flowy shirt with large dangly cuffs, belted at the waist with a dark blue and gold belt, with the cuffs and hem of the shirt being trimmed in fuschia. Her headress is a red collar connected to the shirt with a fuschia inside, and red and gold headphones with blue ribbons hanging off. Her shoes are not visible Dance: Casual Her informal dance ensemble is a light blue, dark blue, and pink striped midriff tube top, paired with a light blue skirt that is trimmed in pink with an M on the lower corner. Her arms are covered by light blue detached sleeves and her shoes are silver, dark blue, and light blue sneakers with pink socks. Explorer Musa's day-in-the-swamp outfit is a typical explorer outfit, with khaki shorts and khaki and dark brown lace-up boots with khaki socks. Under the main outfit she wears a magenta top. Pajamas Musa's pajamas are simple; hot pink sweatpants, a powder blue sweatshirt trimmed in hot pink with a hot pink stripe, and hot pink flipflops. MusaDF.png|Musa's Dance:Formal Outfit MusaDC.png|Musa's Dance: Casual Outfit Musasparksuit.png|Musa's Sparks Suit Musaexplorer1.png|Musa's Explorer Outfit from Season 1 Musapjs1.png|Musa's Pajamas from Season 1 imgres-12.jpeg Season 2 Back to School Musa's back to school outfit (worn in episodes one and two of the second season) is an red and pink Chinese wrap top/turtleneck combo, a pair of denim capris, and a pair of white sneakers worn with pink and red socks. Redfountain Concert Musa's outfit for the concert given at Red Fountain is a pair of baggy blue jeans, a yellow and white short-sleeved sports jersey, a red cargo vest, and a yellow stocking cap with a pair of red sneakers. Formal Dance Musa's formal dress during this season is a red Chinese style dress with purple roses. She wears this with knee length red boots. Gardenia While she and Layla were clubhopping in Gardenia, she dons a blue with silver trim wrap dress, a light fuschia belt, matching tights and a pair of laceup navy sandals. Ski Musa's ski outfit is like the other Winx girls, a long forest-green jacket trimmed with white fluff and pale blue trousers with light green boots. Beach Musa's swimsuit in Season 2 is a powder blue and red bikini, presumably with heels. Camping During Season 2 when the Winx go camping, Musa dons a navy blue and pink midriff top, under a powder blue, navy, and pink vest, a pair of navy short-shorts with a yellow flower on them and a powder blue and pink trim. Her shoes are navy and powder blue boots with pink laces. |Musa's Back to School Outfit ConcertMusaTwo.jpg|Musa in her redfountain concert outfit MusaFormal2Stock.png|Musa's formal dance outfit Club.jpg|Musa's Gardenia Outfit MusaCamping.png|Musa's Camping Outfit |Musa's Ski Outfit Musabeach.jpg|Musa's Beach Outfit Season 3 Civilian Musa wears a checkered turquoise long tube top with a red belt over teal pants, which include teal wrist to elbow sleeves and aqua sneakers. Eraklyon Formals Musa wears a long red dress with a sparkly pink ruffled cape-like thing that wraps around her torso and stretches to the floor all around her, excepting her front. She has a wide dark pink belt with several golden cords connected in the middle by a large, round, blue jewel surrounded by small teardrop shaped jewels with two yellow stars to the upper right, and from this decoration dangles two medium length golden cords with several teardrop-gems dangling at the ends. She carries a matching sparkly red and pink purse in the shape of a Chinese lantern. Her hair is let loose and cascades down her back. She wears an ornate fan-shaped golden hair barette with purple and white gems at the ends. Musa wears long dangly pink earrings with several tiny blue jewels and a gold necklace with a big purple square gemstone. She also has to gold swirly armbands with two blue jewels each on top. Raincoat Musa wears a pink and blue striped midriff jumper with a pink midriff jacket with a striped scarf, and blue soldier lines on it. She dons a matching pink mini-skirt and blue boots. Her hair is in two plaits and she has a blue cap. Dance Class Musa's dance class outfit is a red, pink and blue midriff jumper and red puffy trousers. Her hair is tied back into a pony tail and she dons a blue and pink cap. Disco Musa's Disco Outfit is a yellow pink striped halter top and purple capris. She wears green heels and pink socks. She also wears a yellow scarf, and green earrings. Her her is in pigtails Pajamas Musa's Pajamas is a kimono like red top and red sweatpants. She wears a pair of pink striped socks and Japanese geta. Her hair is in pigtails. Biker Chick Musa's biker chick outfit is a yellow jumpsuit with pink trim. She has purple and pink boots and her helmet is yellow and purple with yellow musical notes on it. MusaDC2.gif|Musa's Dance Class Outfit MusaEF2.jpg|Musa's Eraklyon Formals MusaRC.jpg|Musa's Raincoat Musadisco.jpg|Musa's Disco Outfit Musapjs3.gif|Musa's Pajamas from Season 3 MusaBC.jpg|Musa's Biker Chick Outfit Musa3.jpg|Musa's Pyjamas Season 4 Winx Club Band When playing in the Winx Club band she wears a maroon and white striped shirt with a hot pink jacket that has a dark gray/blue stripe across the chest and cuffs. Her skirt is pink and black plaid skirt with dark gray/blue leggings underneath, and wedge heeled lace up boots with light pink edges, heels and toes, with socks the same color as her leggings and boots. The boots also have pink bows on the front. Love and Pet Musa's Love and Pet outfit is a hot pink, off the shoulder dress of sorts that has cobalt blue straps and a low hanging belt, with boots of the same color. With the boots she wears white socks that have pink edges. Exercise When exercising, she dons red, yellow, blue and pink shorts, (sometimes wearing pink and blue tights with blue kneepads under these), a red, yellow, and blue short-sleeved jacket vest with a blue and pink top underneath it. She wears fingerless, backless gloves with the same recurring primary colors, and sneakers with the same colors. Musa's hair is pulled into a long, flowing high ponytail, with a soft pink beaded hairtie. Cowgirl Musa's Cowgirl outfit compiles a light pink midriff top with fringe hanging off, tan and pink decorations on her arms, and a blue bandana. She also wears blue jeans, with many rips and tears, two belts, and two pockets. Her shoes are tan, heeled cowboy boots, with blue and pink stars, and light blue spurs. Her hair is tied into two braided pigtails, with gold ties at the top and bottom of each. Explorer Musa wears her hair in two, long ponytails and wears a magenta tank with lavender lining. She has loads of yellow pockets on her tank top. She wears a cream belt with a purple buckle and magenta shorts. She has cream and purple legwarmers on with indigo and orange trainers. Painting Musa wears a white apron with cross over sleeves and she dons a deep pink and orange tube top under it. Her hair is in a thick braid. Tutti Frutti Musa's Tutti Frutti outfit is a red cap with cherries on it, a matching pair of pants and shirt with a green stripe on it and red shoes, and her purse is cherry themed with gold straps. Pajamas Musa's Season 4 pajamas are a light blue 3/4 length shirt underneath an off-one-shoulder light pink top with dark pink trim. Her pants are dark pink capris with light blue pockets and a light pink belt. Her hair is pulled back in a bun. Travel Musa's traveling clothes are a light fuschia hoodie dress with dark blue trim. Underneath she wears a light blue shirt and leggings, with long light fuschia socks. Her hair is pulled into two short pigtails that are curled. Date Musa`s date outfit is a red dress with ruffles and cap sleeves. Her hair is in a pony-tail. She wears matching red boots with light blue trim and a matching necklace and bracelet. Swimsuit Musa's swimsuit in Season 4 is a red bikini top with fuschia halter-top straps, and a red pair of bikini bottoms with fuschia ties on each side. With this she wears red high heeled flipflops. Rockstarmusa.jpg|Musa's rockstar Outfit MusaLP.JPG|Musa's Love and Pet Outfit Musaexcercise4.png|Musa's Exercise Outfit Musawestern4.png|Musa's Cowgirl Outfit Musaexplorer-1-.png|Musa's explorer Outfit Musapainting.png|Musa's Painting Outfit MusaTF.jpg|Musa's Tutti Frutti outfit Musapjs4.png|Musa's Season 4 pajamas Musatravel.png|Musa's traveling outfit. Musadate.jpg|Musa's Date Outfit MusaSwim4.jpg|Musa's Season 4 swimsuit. musa8364837534.png|Musa as a cow girl 276845_115503605211473_1109926462_n.jpg|Musa's dress for exproling 304725_208151372581144_199457570117191_570106_1407107459_n.jpg|Musa's travel dress Musa-and-Pepe-3-the-winx-club-14014970-320-282.jpg|Musa's Pajamas (With Pepe) youloveit_ru_musa.gif|Musa's dress for exercising 310619_168894769866509_124472437642076_335902_514080169_a.jpg|Musa Calling Jason With The Dress Of Love And Pet. Musa's Dress Winx-Fairies.png|Musa's Date Outfit Other Outfits Sparks Gown Musa's Sparks gown in a red sleeveless gown with gold trim on the skirt part. There are several yellow layers underneath. She has a red bracelet and matching hair accessories. She wears her hair loose with two small pigtails. Sparks Suit Musa's Sparks suit is a red jumpsuit. Her hair is in pigtails. Mermaid This outfit consits of 2 bluish-purplish pigtails with hair hanging down in the back, pink and white headphones set on top of her head, some jewelry, a whitish bluish top, a reddish orange mermaid tail, and some white beads in her hair. Musa also has her winx wings. Snow Musa's winter outfit is a pair of short red overalls, with a short-sleeved light purple sweater under it. On her bare arms she wears light blue detached fingerless gloves that are decorated with darker blue snowflakes. Under the overall shorts, she wears purple, green, soft green, and light pink striped tights with red boots. Her hair is pulled back into little buns on the back of her head. She also wears a stocking cap with the same pattern as her tights. Ice She wears a pink sleeveless top with blue snowflakes, and a pink and blue ruffly miniskirt. She also wears pink leggings and a pair of pink gloves. She wears pink skating shoes. Her hair is in a long ponytail. Power Show Her Power Show Outfit is a pair of purple sweat pants and a blue tank top. Magic Adventure Her Magic Adventure outfit consists of red overalls with one strap off and a blue belt, a light pink shirt with blue trim underneath, and a purple armband on her left arm. On her right arm is a blue glove with a string tied around. She has blue flats with purple legwarmers on her feet. Magic Adventure Gown Her gown is mostly magenta and off one shoulder, with a wide gold ruffle along the top. It is layered similar to a flower's petals, from magenta to hot pink to orange. She also has two gold strings around her waist. '' Mermaidmusa.png|Musa as a Mermaid Musa9876592834753-1-.png|Musa's Snow Outfit MusaMA.png|Musa's Magic Adventure Outfit MusaPS.png|Musa's Power Show Outfit MusaSG.png|Musa's Sparks Gown Musasparksuit2.jpg|Musa's Sparks Suit Onicemusa.png|Musa's Ice Outfit MusaMAGown.png|Musa's Magic Adventure gown MusaTFHat.png|Musa's tutti frutti with a hat MusaSwim5.png|Musa's magazine advertisement swimsuit MusaMASwim.png|Musa's Magic Adventure swimsuit Musa Speedix.png Bassresonance.png Melodia de nieve.png 0 1d8f9 54bc5c32 l.gif P230212 10.16.jpg '' Category:Musa Category:Clothes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure